The Letter
by AardwolfStark
Summary: When Dudley Dursley and his daughter, Jasmine, go to the Potter's house to visit for a week because things with the Mrs. are getting rough for Dudley Jasmine finds out that she is a wizard.
1. Chapter 1

"Jasmine. We are going to my cousin's house for a while." Dad says. "Now they're a little...different there."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You'll know when we get there. Go pack" My dad was unusually nevous. I mean, being a Dursley and all...

"This is their house? This isn't even a proper house!" I scoff.

"I told you they were different." Dad says.

We get out of the car and walk up to the door and knock.

"Dudley! It's been years!" An odd looking man says. He has a lightning shaped scar.

"Harry! It's been since my wedding." My dad and Harry get into a conversation and I decide to go inside. I see a boy who looks a bit older than me and a boy who looks about two years younger than me talking and I walk up to them.

"Hey" I say nervously.

"Hi!" the boy who looks a lot like Harry says. "I'm Albis Severus."  
"I'm Hugo Weasley." The other boy says.

"I'm Jasmine Dursley." I say.

"Ah, so you must be the muggle my dad was talking about!" Hugo says.

"What's a muggle?" I ask completely confused.

"Uhh...Go ask your dad..." Albus says, elbowing Hugo hard in the ribs.

I walk over to my dad. "Hey dad, what's a muggle?"

"Go ask Harry. He can explain it the best." My dad says and he turns back to another red haired man that looks like Hugo. "So Ron..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N please leave feedback :P thanks_**

_**Jasmine**_

I walk up to Harry and say, "Harry, one of the boys called me a 'muggle'. What's a muggle?" I point to the boy who said that.

"Jasmine," Harry says. "Let's sit down." We sit. "Do you believe in magic?"

"Sometimes..." I say. "Why?"

"Magic is real." He smiles. "I didn't believe it either when I was told I was a wizard, bu-"I cut him off. "You're a wizard, Harry"

"Yes." He is grinning. "So is Albus Severus"

"What does this have to do with me being called a muggle?" I ask.

"A muggle is a nonmagical person. Dudley is a muggle." Harry explains.

"So that makes me a muggle?"

"Yes."

"Ok...wel I'll see you around, Harry" I walk back to my dad. "Did you know?"

"Know what?" My dad asks.

"That almost everyone here is a wizard?""Yea, I knew...""Then why didn't you tell me?""I didn't want you to flip out of be afraid.""Ok."

"Dinner is ready!" A red haired woman shouts from the kitchen

We all cram into the small dining room. "Kids at that table!" The same woman shouted.

Now at the kiddie table, I see a bunch of other kids. _Are any of them muggles too?_ _All of them are looking at me...what do I do?_

"H-Hi...I'm J-Jasmine Dursley..." I smile awkwardly. The introductions come quickly after.

"I'm Victiore Weasley"

"I'm Dominique Weasley"

"I'm Louis Weasley"

"I'm Molly Weasley"

"I'm Lucy Weasley""I'm Fred Weasley II""I'm Roxanne Weasley"

"I'm Rose Weasley"

"I'm Hugo Weasley"

"I'm James Sirius Potter""You know me" Albus says.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter""I'm Scorpius Malfoy"

All the introductions are slurred but I manage to catch a few. _There are a LOT of Weasley's..._

"Nice to meet you..." I manage to say. Before anyone has teh chance to reply, food magically appears on the table.

"So Jasmine, tell me something about yourself." I look up to see that it was Albus Severus.

"Well...my dad is your dad's cousin...I am not a witch, and...that's it really..." I smile awkwardly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jasmine**_

Once I am in bed and in my pj's, I fall rightasleep. I have a weird dream,

_I am in a castle and ghosts fly in, scaring me and making me spit out my pumpkin juice. 'Why am I drinking pumpkin juice? What am I wearing? Who are these people?'_

**THAT MORNING.**

I wake up and put on my robe. I stretch and walk into the hallway.

"Hello." It's Scorpius.

"Hi Scorpius." I say.

"You can call me 'Scorp', if you want" He says.

"Ok, Scorp." I say watching him. He smiles when I say it.

"Let's go down to breakfast, the mail should be here." We walk down to breakfast together. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Thanks. Did You?" I ask.

"I did, thanks" He looks at me. We get downstairs and he lets an owl inside.

I squeak at the owl. "Why did you let it in?!"

He laughs at my reaction. "It has the mail." He takes a pile letters from them. "Curious..." he mutters.

"What's curious?" I ask cluelessy.

"There are five letters...There are only supposed to be four..." He looks at the names and smiles when he sees one. "This. Is for you."

I cautiosly take it. "What is it?" I start to open it.

"Don't open it yet! And it's your Hogwarts acceptance letter."

"Ok, but I'm not a witch...I mean, I don't think I am..." I look down at the letter.

"You are!" He steps forward but stops, smiling.

I look up smiling and I hug him. He hugs back, surprised.

I pull back and look back at my letter."Sorry...I was just really, really happy"

He's still smiling. "It's ok" I blush.

"Good morning, early birds!" A man who looks like Scorp but older walks in. "What have we here?" He smirks.

"Jas, this is my dad, Draco. Dad, this is Jasmine." Scorp says.

"Ah the muggle." Draco smirks again.

"I'm not a muggle." I show him my letter. "See?" I smile proudly.

Draco smiles. "Congrats, Jasmine! You should tell Harry and your father, they might want to know."

Right as Draco says that Harry and my dad walk in. "Tell us what?" Dad says.

Draco looks at me. "I got a letter from Hogwarts!" I smile proudly.

My father beams. "I'm proud of you, Jasmine."

I hug my father, "Thanks."Harry chuckles. "He thought I was some freak when he found out I was a wizard, afraid of me." He grins. "I should wake up everyone else, they are being lazy. There's cereal in the cabinet and milk in the fridge."

We get breakfast made and eaten and by the time we're done, everyone is up. We head to downtown London to a place called 'The Leaky Cauldron' to get to Diagon Alley...whatever that is...

Diagon Alley is amazing. There are witches and wizards everywhere. The first place we go to is Gringotts, the wizard bank, to get my dad's muggle money converted to wizard money.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N this one is my favorite chapter, you'll see why when you read it_**

_**Jasmine**_

As we all go into Gringotts I see odd little men. Well not really _men_ more like dwarves. Little warty dwarves with big ears and eyes and noses...

"What are they, Harry?" I look up at him.

"Goblins." He says. "They run Gringotts and are the only ones who can open the vaults. The first time I went to Gringotts I was with Hagrid...you'll meet him soon." He smiles.

"Ok." I look in fascination at the tall, marble pillars that surround us. The long counters that show goblins sorting, counting, and moving coins. It is amazing.

We walk up to the main counter. The gobin who is working there doesn't look up from his work.

"Hello." Harry says.

"Oh, hello Mr. Potter. What do you need today?" The goblin still doesn't look up.

"I am here to help my cousin's daughter, Jasmine. She just found out she was a wizard. She needs some money for school stuff." Harry says.

The goblin looks down at me and then at dad. "Dudley, give me your credit card. He needs it to get money."

My dad hands Harry the card and then Harry gives it to the goblin. The goblin swipes the card. "That equals...three-hundred sixty-two galleons and six sickles. Your vault is number one-hundred twenty-two."

"Thank you." Harry says.

The goblin leads us to a rickety mine cart that leads us down to a vault. When we reach it, the goblin steps out of the cart and opens the vault with a tiny key. "All yours." The goblin says. I get out of the cart and look inside. There is a huge pile of coins.

"Is this all mine?" I ask.

"Yep..." The goblin says back shortly. "Get some of it and come on. We have more people waiting to get in their vaults."

"Ok..." The goblin hands me the key that opens the vault and leads us back towards the cart.

As we go back to the main floor of Gringotts, we stop at a vault that Harry goes into to get money for his kids.

"Is this it?" The goblin is getting agitated.

"Yes, thank you." Harry says

We get back to the main level, and go straight back outside and wait for the others to return.

Once everyone is ut with us, we go to a bookstore that sells books for students at Hogwarts. We go to a small shop that smells odd, and has many little oddments suspended in jelly to get supplies for potions class. Then we go to a robe shop, and end our day in The Leaky Cauldron.

"My parents were muggles too, don't feel embarrassed." Hermione says.

"That makes me feel better..." I say, still discouraged. We are going to Hogwarts _tomorrow_! I am not ready, and I still don't know everything I should.

"I was the brightest witch of my age. I helped Harry and Ron defeat the most powerful dark wizard. And I am a muggleborn." She pulls her sleeve down a little as if to hide something.

"Why did you pull your sleeve down, Hermione?" I ask, looking at her arm.

"N-no reason, Jasmine..." Hermione says. "But if anyone calls you a 'mudblood'," She cringes at the term, "Punch them. As hard as you can."

"Why?" I ask.

She pulls her sleeve up, revealing a scar that was carved into her arm saying: 'mudblood'. "It's a filthy term. A very, _very_ offensive term." Her eyes start to tear up.

"I'm sorry..." I go over and hug her. She hugs back. "I'll punch whoever calls me a mudblood with all the strength that I can muster. They will regret it."

She smiles and lets go. "Thank you."

"Anytime." I smile back.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed now. Rest up, Jas."

"Ok...I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night."


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N I was watching Victorious while writing this, so that's why the guys name is Kevin...lol_**

_**Scorpius**_

I wake up and I go downstairs to get breakfast. Jasmine is down there too. My heart racing, I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Scorp." She says and smiles brilliantly.

"Hey Jas...is it alright if I call you that?" I ask nervously.

"Yea, that's perfect." She smiles again.

"Thanks." I smile at her, my courage growing. "Should we eat?"

"Yes, lets." We sit down at the table to eat.

"So what's your wand made out of, Scorp?" I ask.

"Willow with a unicorn hair core." She says. "Yours?"

"Red Oak with a dragon heart string core. My dad has unicorn hair as his core." I take a sip of my orange juice.

"Cool." She takes a bite of her cereal. We go back to eating.

"So what house do you think you're going to be in?" Jas asks.

"Slytherin. Everyone in my family was in it. Gryffindor, eh. They are usually too pompous. Too...full of themselves. Thinking that they can solve every little problem in the school." I state.

"What are Slytherins usually like?"

"Slytherins are cunning and use their wit to get by. They are not so full of themselves and are very street smart." I smirk.

"And Hufflepuffs?"

"Hufflepuffs...hmm they aren't book smart like Ravenclaws...not as brave as Gryffindors...not as cunning as Slytherins. But they are very good finders." As I say that Harry walks in.

"I knew a Hufflepuff that was as brave as a Gryffindor." Harry said and went to get coffee.

"Cool." Jas said. "I don't know what house I'll be in..."

_**Jasmine**_

"Scorp, don't leave me alone...I don't know anyone here..." We were about to board the Hogwarts Express and my dad and Harry were deep in conversation so I decided to stay with Scorp.

"I'll introduce you to a few of my friends...They're wizards and witches too..." Scorp says.

"Ok..." I am nervous to meet his friends, but I trust Scorp.

"Don't worry, they're nice!" He says and playfully shoves me. I shove him back just as playfully and lightly.

"There they are!" He points to a group of kids our age.

"Um...are you sure that they are...nice?'' I'm starting to feel uncomfortable as we get closer to them

"Hey guys! Meet Jasmine!" Scorp shouts to the group.

They send looks at me.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" I whisper to Scorp.

"They don't like new people?" He whispers back.

"Very comforting..." I groan inwardly.

"Don't be like that." He smirks and pats my shoulder.

I playfully move his hand off of my shoulder as we approach the others.

"So who's this?" A short, snarky looking girl asks.

"This," Scorp says, "Is Jasmine." He smirks. "Jasmine, this is Natalia."Natalia nods at me, smirking. She has blonde hair and brown eyes and a nose like a pig.

"Hi." I say.

"I'm Alexander, call me that and I'll skewer you." A tall boy with brown hair and shocking green eyes says.

"Jamie." A girl with dark red hair says. She is a tad bit taller than me but still shorter than Scorp. She has purple eyes. _Purple? Odd..._

"My name is Kevin." A boy that looks Latino says.

"Very nice to, er, meet you all..." I say awkwardly.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Scorpius**_

_Maybe it wasn't a good idea to introduce her to them...They're all purists...I hope they don't judge her...or me. She's a muggle-born and I'm her friend...They all despise people like her...even half-bloods..why did I do this?! They're not nice people! She'll get hurt, and she'll never like me. She's uncomfortable...I really should make up an excuse to go...Nat is Pansy's daughter, why should she be nice to Jas?! Her mum tried to turn in Harry to The Dark Lord. Why couldn't we just hang out with the Weasels...I don't even LIKE these people. I don't even WANT to be in Slytherin. I want to be with her. With Jasmine. Even if it DOES bring disgrace to our family...Dad does seem to like her though..._

"I think my mum is calling me! Me and Jas should probably be going...My mum doesn't like to be kept waiting." I say and drag Jasmine away.

"Nice?! Them!" She hisses in my ear. "You said they were!"

"I'm sorry...I really thought they were...Before, you know..." I frown and look down at my shoes. My shiny, black shoes. My frown deepens.

"Did your mum really call you?" Jas looks at me and says.

"No...I could tell you were uncomfortable...That you didn't like them.." I say. "I'm really sorry I had to put you through that..."

"Thanks for lying to them for me." She smiles and kisses my cheek. I can feel my face getting hot. "And you better be sorry."

"You're welcome..." I am still blushing by the time we get to my parents and her dad.

_**Jasmine**_

_'Why did I kiss his cheek?! He blushed so much...I feel really bad..._' I think in the carrage as the Hogwarts Express pulls out of the station. Scorp is sitting right next to me and he is still blushing slightly.

"Why did you do it?" He asks.

"Because I was greatful..." I say looking down.

"What did I do to get that?" He asks. I can feel him watching my every move like an interesting TV show.

"You lied to your 'friends' and left." I say. "For me." I blush slightly.

"Ok." He sits back on the chair and closes his eyes.

"I never expected this." I say, following Scorp's example.

"Expected what?"

"To be a witch."

"Why?"

"I always acted like any ordinary muggle. Only I never got caught."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I always won races, I never got caught when I pulled pranks, and I never got caught when I made things happen.""That's awesome." He closes his eyes again and starts to doze off.

I lean on his shoulder and go to sleep too.


	7. Chapter 7: The last one

_**A/N Sorry if I've spelled things wrong in this one and previous chapters...I wrote these in advance and never touched them again...and I don't think I'm going to continue this story :/ I'm working on other things and I think that you'll like them more! :D so...anything goes. Thanks for the support though I haven't had enough time for any so...yeah xD Thanks for reading! *HUG* LOVE YOU ALL! 3**_

_**Scorpius**_

I woke up with about fifteen minutes to go until we pulled up to Hogwarts. Jasmine is on my shoulder, asleep.

"Wake up, Jas." I say. "We're almost there." She opens her eyes and looks up at me sleepily.

"Ok..." She gets off my shoulder and stretches. "Thanks for waking me up, Scorpy"

"Scorpy?" I laugh gently. "Where did that come from?""Wha...?" She blushes bright red. "I...I don't know...I said Scorpius..."

I laugh harder as she tries to cover up "I never said that that was bad!"

"I-I-nevermind..." She kicks me out to change into her school robes.

_**Jasmine**_

'_Really? I said Scorpy?! I am really dumb._' I think as I change into my robes with Scorpius outside with the rest of the boys.

**-At Hogwarts; The Sorting-**

I stand infront of everybody, nervous as The Sorting Hat, an old, patched up, stained, hat, sings its song. When it's done, the Sorting commenses.

"_Adrea, Jane" McGonagall, the head mistress, says._

"_HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat shouts. Jane walks over to the Hufflepuff table._

"_Beck, Kevin." is sorted into "SLYTHERIN". "Clark, James" is a "RAVENCLAW" and it contnues until it finally reaches me._

"_Dursley, Jasmine"_

I sit on the three legged stool as Professor McGonagall places the hat on my head. It goes down to my nose.

"_A Dursley, eh? Well I might have the perfect house for you..." The Hat says in my ear._

"_Not Hufflepuff or Slytherin." I think, hoping that the Sorting Hat can read minds._

"_Why not Hufflepuff?"_

"_I don't want to be a Hufflepuff.""I might just put you in...GRYFFINDOR!"_

_**Scorpius**_

_Jasmine is in Gryfindor._

"Kyrite, Sam" is called up and put into Ravenclaw.

_I'm_ _next..._

"_Malfoy, Scorpius."_

I sit on the stool and the hat is placed on my head.

"_I see a Malfoy. But you don't seem like a Slytherin..."_

"_What do you mean?!" I hiss._

"_I mean you have the qualities of a Gryffindor."_

"_Oh...ok"_

"_For the first time, a Malfoy in,_ GRYFFNDOR!" There is a stunned silence that is only broken by Jasmine's clapping. Soon others join her. I smile and sit next to her.

"I thought you were going to be a Slytherin?" Jas asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought I was too." I smile again.


End file.
